We've Been Waiting For You
by Chikuma Kanagaki
Summary: "Do you like what I gave you?" "Like? I love it! She is wonderful, Katniss. She is perfect!"


**I own nothing, The Hunger Games and all of its awesomeness still belongs to **_**Suzanne Collin **_**and will always belong to her.**

**Gosh... how I wish I am her! Hmm... On second thought I prefer being me but own it. Yes... that's better. Young and awesome! How COOL is is that?!**

**Alright. Don't mind me, please. I'm just a stupid dorky girl fans that obsessed with her sexy beast characters A LOT! ****So just let me and my crazy obsession rolling on and just enjoy the story... please. #BittingNails**

* * *

Peeta, Haymitch and I were digging our breakfast when the water broke. I was frightened, Peeta panicked and Haymitch, strangely, was calm and focused. Something that rarely happened.

I was standing there, in the kitchen, with the water streamed down. My face was blank. Peeta shook me, tried to bring me back to my senses. I can tell he fought his own nightmare too, but refused to succumb to the unreal horror for me and the baby's sake, when suddenly Haymitch snapped.

"Cut it out, you two! Do you hate the baby so much you want to kill it?!"

"No!" Peeta and I shouted in unison.

"Then stop the fuss. I'll prepare the car. Have you already packed the things Katniss and the baby will need, Peeta?"

"Yes, I did."

"Now move. Bring the bag, an ice bag and Katniss to the front pouch and wait for me there!" Haymitch walked hurriedly to the front door. "And you sweetheart! Try to calm down and breathe. No need to over think all the stupid stuffs. You bring freedom to Panem, I bet bring a child to Panem won't as difficult as it."

With that, he left. Peeta rushed up stairs to retrieve the bag.

I walked slowly toward the counter and gripped it tightly. I took a deep breath and started the list.

Rue pointed the tracker jacker nest to save me.

Peeta shoved me hard from Cato.

Thresh let me go.

Cinna bet on me.

Finnick saved Peeta.

Mags, the female morpling, Johanna.

The list went on in my head as Peeta and I waited for Haymitch.

"Katniss? Are you okay? Haymitch is here, we need to get in the car," Peeta voice was trembling.

"I'm fine. We'll be fine. We'll see our baby soon, Peeta," I smiled. "Can you imagine that?"

"Yes, I can. Come on," Peeta smiled and took me to the car. "Haymitch, are you sure you can drive? Are you sober enough for this?"

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'm as sober as you," Haymitch grunted. "I haven't drunk for two week straight."

"You what?" I asked, bewildered.

"You heard me, sweetheart. I haven't drunk for two weeks," He said as he started the car. "Put your seatbelt on."

"Didn't the train arrive four days ago?" Peeta asked.

"It did," Haymitch mumbled.

"Then why haven't you drunk?"

"Katniss due was ten days ago, so…" Haymitch cleared his throat. "I guess I need to be sober. I mean you can't drive, can you? Somebody has to do it and I need to be sober to drive the three of you safely to the hospital. So well… yeah…"

Haymitch didn't drink two weeks straight for the baby and me. Honestly; I never expected that from him. But he did and it's so valuable I didn't know what to say.

Instead of said something, I screamed as the first contraction hit me. The pain was unbearable.

"Katniss! Are you okay?" Peeta held me tight.

"Check your watch, Peeta. Remember the time and the interval between contractions," Haymitch face was pale. "Give her ice bag to grip on. Bear with it sweetheart, we almost there."

The next hours were torture. The pain was horrible, I can't even describe it. Everything was blurred; I just remembered some part of it. I was yelling, cursing anyone; anything.

The pains came suddenly, and every arrival offers no less intense suffering. At that moment I was convinced that I would never be able to forget the pain and I would never do it again no matter how much Peeta pleaded, but when I finally heard the cry and saw her for the first time I changed my mind.

She was so tiny and fragile, beautiful. As I held her close, overwhelmed with how much joy her toothless smile has brought me, I think I can afford the pain for one or two more rounds.

Peeta's expression was priceless; I'd give up the world for it. I finally did it; I've been through hell and bring him joy. Pride is a very small word to describe it.

"Do you like what I gave you?"

"Like?! I love it! She is wonderful, Katniss. She is perfect!" Peeta's face glowed. "Can I hold her?"

Peeta took her gently away from me, his gaze looked at her. I watched his face silently, it has that special looks of him that I love so much. They looked adorable together I can't help but love it. Tears started dwell in my eyes.

This is the perfect image of Peeta. A father. My mind traveled back to the beach where long ago, I envisioned a world where his child would grow up safely and I can't believe it finally really exists. I can't believe either that I'm the mother of his child. The fact felt so amazing.

Then, why did I deny this right of him for so long before? Because I was selfish, because I was a coward. I thought too much and afraid more because of it. It took me a long time to realize I won't protect the child all alone; he'll be there with me through the ups and down; all the way. I was too stupid to understand that.

"Peeta…"

"Hmm…?"

"What is our daughter's name," I asked. We never talked about it, we too concentrated on the fact that she was growing inside of me.

Peeta raised his face, smiled brightly as he walked toward me. "I would like to call her Willow."

"Willow…" I tasted it. I can't put my finger on it, but I felt like I love that name for a very long time. Like I already chose that name without conscious. "That is a very lovely name, but why are you choose it?"

"I want her to… grow up as a gracious girl but strong and brave at the same time. Always stand tall, proud of herself but humble and never hesitant to provide any shade of protection to everyone in need and never hesitant asking for help when she needs one," Peeta kissed our daughter's forehead gently. "Just like you and prim named after plants and end up unforgettable to the rest of the people on Panem. I want her to be remembered for the good things she has done for the others."

I held my gaze on my husband and daughter. It's wonderful, the reason behind the name chosen by her father and I wanted no less for my daughter than that. Surely the daughter of the nicest person in Panem should be named based on that.

"You don't like it?" Peeta sit by my bed. "You can choose any name you like."

"Can I?"

"Of course you can! So what name would you pick for our lovely angel?" Peeta smiled. "It is Primrose? Rue? Or Madge maybe. But please… not Johanna."

I chuckled but shook my head. I can't name her after them. I don't want to know any other girl with their name. They were special to me and I wanted to seal Prim, Rue and Madge in my mind as they were, not confused with anybody else.

Besides, my daughter is the new generation of Panem; she would never knew what it feels like to be them. So, I wanted her to appreciate what they've done, not as her name but as the favor they gave her.

I smiled and touched my baby's red tiny lips. "I want to call her Willow."

Peeta's grin was so wide, so adorable, I can't help but kissed him gently. Willow was restless inside her bundle; I offered my fingers to her and put her little fist on my lips.

"Welcome Willow Mellark, we've been waiting for you."

* * *

**So... Do you hate it? You hate it do you? Are you sure you hate it?! Really-really hate it!? Oh… good gosh! Please don't say yes. PLEASE…!**

**Uh… oh. Too much drama there, it's a bit creepy, isn't it?! Ha-ha.**

**Well, either you hate it or no THANKS for being here, Gorgeous! ****Let me see you around, okay?! #BigHug.**


End file.
